On The Run
by perrude
Summary: He was bad news on two feet, rampaging everywhere; a little sadist, a cold blooded killer, as well as a loving captain when he wanted to be. And he had a soft spot for her. She was crazy too, killing coming right after cooking on her list; a killing machine wrapped up in a beautiful, sun kissed and curvaceous package. Two-shots. Mainly [KidxOc] with hints of [KidxLaw]


**Well, this is my first attempt at writing this kind of stuff. So any kind of review is welcomed! ^^ I unintentionally marathoned One Piece up to date in less than two months and discovered I was capable of fangirling~ **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She covered her face with the white fluffy blanket, yawning and swearing at the same time, things that led only to an incoherent sentence coming out of her mouth. The warm sunrays reached her face through the blanket as well, as much as she hated it. One limp, bared leg had slip out of the bed and she sighed in frustration.

'If you have time to roll over happily in the bed, then you have time to make breakfast, right?' a snarl came from somewhere across the room. She wasn't a bit surprised when she saw a glimpse of fiery hair while trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

'Get out and I'll consider it..' she said with a grumpy voice. White wavy strands of hair came from under the blanket, spread all over the pillow. Quickly, the blanket was nowhere to be found as her hands searched the fluffy fabric. She found herself quite forgiving as Kid still had his head where it belonged. After a few moments in which she assumed that Kidd had enough time to admire her pajamas she cracked her left eye open, glaring at the redhead. 'Pervert' she barked out before jumping to her feet, her back facing the blanket aggressor.

'For seeing you like this?' As her back was facing him, she could imagine his expression right now; his nonexisting eyebrow rose a few millimeters. 'I've saw you with less clothes than now. Shit, even your daily outfits are naughtier than this' he spat back. She only turned her head; black eyes locked with amber, maddening eyes.

'Get out. I'll have the breakfast ready in no time' she said, turning away from him again. He narrowed his eyes and smirked, a familiar feeling forming in his belly. He closed the distance between them, aiming for the door, but his left hand found her round, tight buttocks. He squeezed a little tighter than it was comfortable; she yelped in surprise and jumped to the side, her right hand unconsciously on her slightly abused skin. He was already at the door, baring his teeth intro a vicious smile in her direction.

'I'm waiting, Rei-chan~' the redhead purred over his shoulder and disappeared outside, leaving the white haired woman with a slight blush spread across her sun kissed skin.

* * *

Being a cook on a pirate ship was exhausting and implied trouble as well, but it was worth it. She reconsidered her thought and settled on 'exhausting'; indeed, the Kid Pirates were like wild animals, especially their captain. The redhead was known for his cruelty and for rampaging around pretty often, but his crew knew him better. He was capable of many feelings that outsiders would find impossible; like being obsessed with cupcakes.

The kitchen was currently under Rei's command, a sharp knife in her right hand, pointed ferociously towards a shaggy blond male.

'Killer! Don't you dare touch the cupcakes yet!' she hissed back at him. Taking advantage of the turmoil/hazard in the kitchen, the redhead reached for the said cupcakes, but before he could do anything more, Rei's left hand grabbed his arm in a painful grip. He pulled it back when he could feel the 'I'll-brake-it-to-pieces' intent.

'Mad woman!' he growled looking at her. She was slightly blushing and nearly fuming at the same time, but her eyes were locked with his. He gave out a sly smile, knowing what made her falter right now. The early morning was still on her mind. '_Good_' he thought, his smile growing larger and wicked. She could read her captain's expression and now she was able to tell the differences between them, blushing deeper. He was toying with her, for fuck's sake! She could've ripped his head off right there, right then, but she knew she couldn't do that even in a hundred years. He should be grateful. She smiled wryly back and continued pointing the knife at various faces around the table.

After a few minutes everyone was munching away their food in a slight silence. Well, as much silence a pirate crew could make at breakfast. Surprisingly, there was silence; Rei realized that many of the crewmen were likely asleep or having fucking horrible hangovers. It wasn't a secret that the Kid Pirates loved alcohol. She was facing the cupboard, searching for a mug, with a cigarette between her lips.

Kid could clearly see her face from where he was sitting. He was engaged in a conversation with Wire, but his gaze was jumping towards Rei every few seconds.

Wire munched his sandwich happily while talking to Kid. Yet, something was off. He followed Kid's gaze while still talking and reached Rei's silhouette. He gulped with a satisfied noise and grinned at his captain. Wire wasn't sure why, but he could picture them together. Rei and Kid. He was bad news on two feet, rampaging everywhere; a little sadist that was a full time cold blooded killer, as well as a loving captain when he wanted to be. And he had a soft spot for her. She was as well a sadist, killing coming right after cooking on her list; a killing machine wrapped up in a beautiful, sun kissed and curvaceous package; a killing machine that could cook fucking deliciously, as well. Somehow, in his head, Wire couldn't help but laugh at the pairing. Madness mixed with pure cruelty was a great combination; in between his ears, that is. He blinked in surprise when Kid was pointing daggers out of his amber eyes at him.

'What?' the redhead growled 'Why are you starring like a mad man at me? Wipe that grin away. It's fucking creepy, man..' Kid continued.

Rei was done with making coffee and placed the mugs in front of the remaining crewmen. She was a fucking genius for remembering the ways of drinking coffee of most of the crewmen. Killer had it with sugar and cream, while Heat hated the cream. Wire drank his coffee.. well, that wasn't coffee anymore.. It was almost a cup of hot chocolate.. And Kid.. Kid drank his coffee black; there was no surprise in that. The thought of Kid drinking his coffee with sugar and cream, implied his pinky finger in a very awkward position while holding the mug and she slightly chuckled. '_Hmm.._' Rei hummed away, thinking at how a little thing like this about Kid made her insides twist.

Her back was facing the wall, in between Kid and Killer's chairs. Kid reached for his coffee, took a sip and placed it back on the table, in his front. He smiled for himself and let his right hand slip under the table and going limp on his side; right next to Rei's left leg. He brushed 'accidentally' across her skin, watching with the corner of his eyes. She forced herself not to smile a knowing smile at his gentle touch, looking forward to his doings.

He could still feel his head on his shoulders. That was a good sign. But maybe she was dense? He brushed his hand again over her left leg, this time lingering on her skin a while. The tip of his index finger traced lazy patterns on the back of her knee. He felt her toned muscles relax under his touch, goose bumps taking over her skin, after a few more lazy movements, while talking to Heat and sipping calmly his coffee.

Oh, how she hated that wide grin on his face in this very moment. He did one simple thing, barely touched her, and she was already reacting, for heaven's sake! Rei shoved his hand away with her knee, unconsciously rubbing her legs together. Kid didn't let that slip away, smiling satisfied. She sighed, walking past Kid to the sink, where a couple of plates were left to be washed.

* * *

Kid was laying in the sun, legs slightly spread on his chair, head tilted to the side, lips slightly parted, while his chest was rising rhythmically under his heavy breaths. His pale skin was slightly burning from the heat, but with his eyes closed and an ice-cold beer next to him, it seemed pretty perfect. He wanted to enjoy the warm weather as long as it stayed this way. Since they reached the New World, the weather was harsh on them, changing from morning to midnight like it was nothing. So he could spend a few more minutes here.

The sunrays were lingering on his face, his collarbone, his toned broad chest and steel abs. Rei blushed suddenly at the direction her thoughts followed and sighed, lighting up a cigarette. She was doing the exact same thins as Kid, though a few meters away from her captain. '_So, he wants to play dirty.. I can do that, too, Captain.._' she thought, a sly smile creeping up on her full lips. It was a really hot day and it was a real pain in the ass to wear much clothing. Not that she was the adept of many layers herself; her upper body was covered with only a black bikini top with golden straps. Killer had always told her that maybe it was a number or two smaller than it should be, but now it was perfect; even more than that, as teasing Kid was the greatest idea she came up with since this morning. Her lower body was merely covered by a pair of mahogany bikini bottom, two straps on top of it, one golden and the other black, along a silver chain. She started to think it was a bad idea to wear black thigh high socks; a smirk made it's way on her face and she kicked away her brown leather boots with little, intended noise. It worked; Kid cracked an eye open in her direction, half lidded, his hand reaching for the beer bottle while curiosity struck him.

'_Hmm..?_' Kid hummed sipping his cold beverage away while Rei slipped her thumb under the black fabric of her thigh socks. Slowly, she spread her legs, her fingers teasingly pushing away one sock, down her thigh, her knee.. She raised her leg and pushed away the insolent piece of clothing. Did he just mentally call a piece of clothing insolent? Hell yeah! Some things were better of without some layers. When Kid took a break out of his random thoughts that derived from Rei's way of peeling clothes off her body, he nearly choked with his own spit. Rei already took off both of her black thigh high socks and was sitting almost limp on her chair, legs slightly spread, one hand trying desperately to cool the air in the zone of her collarbone while the other was absently working on her bikini top, her thumb and index finger pinching the fabric that surprisingly started to stick on her sweaty skin. Suddenly, Kid felt his lips excessively dry and the urge to lick them was satisfied. A tingling sensation was starting to take over in his lower body.

Rei grinned widely and knowing; she pushed the white wild strands of her hair over her head with a slow motion. She licked her upper lip following Kid's expression and she almost instantly received the desired effect; Kid automatically and unconsciously licked his lips again.

She reached for her cigarette from the ashtray and smiled at Kid while the redhead seemed to come to his senses, blushing powerfully, changing the direction of his gaze. Shit, the cook was playing with his mind!

She smiled to herself this time, rose up and started to pick up her _insolent_ pieces of clothing off the deck. She blew away the smoke and eyed Kid's much larger frame right in front of her. His eyes lingered on her lips, the soft skin of her neck, her deliciously curves, her –

'Ne, Captain-san~' she purred, tilting her head to the side, exposing the soft flesh of her neck, pushing her generous cleavage in front of her, nearly touching Kid's bare chest. Kid followed her right hand as it moved towards him, swallowing loudly. 'I'll take that~' she smiled haughtily, placing her hand around the empty bottle in Kid's left hand, fingers slightly touching Kid's. She took a step back, snatching the bottle from Kid's shallow grip and started walking to the kitchen, swaying her hips excessively.

'_Dirty little fucker.._' Kid thought, his eyes trailing the curves of her buttocks 'I can do that myself' he growled loudly, following her. As soon as he was in the kitchen after her, he slammed the door shut and twisted two fingers, a click flowing in the quiet room. He grinned wildly as Rei barely realized he locked them inside.

She dropped the empty bottle on the floor along with her clothes and boots, as she was shoved against the wooden table. She was facing Kid's bare chest, realizing she had held her breath up until now. He grabbed her left thigh, fingers digging intro the soft tanned skin, drawing out a silent purr out of Rei's chest.

'If you ever do that again, I won't restrain myself from fucking your brains out right on the deck. Ya heard me?' Kidd growled, bared teeth and hungry eyes. Black eyes narrowed, lips curling up intro a smirk. She placed a hand on one of his sides, gently tracing the contour of every muscle before digging her fingernails in his side, drawing a deep growl from the redhead. His grip on her thigh tightened, squeezing a low chuckle out of her.

'Pleading guilty, Captain-san~.. You gonna be harsh on me?' she said in a sing song voice near his ear, only to tease Kid, lips barely touching the sensitive skin. And he lost it; he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her away from his ear, only to crush his lips against hers, in a deep, wet kiss. She drew him closer and placed one skinny leg over his hip, his crotch near her womanhood. Her other hand reached his red locks and pulled ferociously away for a mere second just to growl 'Mine!'.

Kidd grinned into the revived kiss, his other hand slowly tracing down the arched back of Rei, grabbing her butt cheek, squeezing hard, drawing a gasp out of her, thing that he needed desperately, as his tongue slipped through her parted lips. She moaned into the wet, hungry kiss as Kid's tongue explored wildly the insides of her mouth; her tongue found his and fought back. Oh, how she loved to fight him..

From the opposite corner of the kitchen, the sound of a broken glass drew their attention away. A dumbfounded Wire was holding his breath, eyes wide open and if they were in some stupid comic book, Kid swore his jaw would be pictured glued to the floor. '_Shit_' was all Wire thought. He was going to be tortured; or worse. Oh, God.. Kid and Rei were as shocked as Wire himself, both of them forgetting how to breathe for a few seconds. Wire took advantage of the shock and ran to the door, trying to open it.

'It's locked!' he growled desperately, while Kid turned around slowly, facing him.

'Wire..' he started on a low, harsh voice.

'SHIT,SHIT,SHIT' he repeated desperately forcing the door open 'I saw nothing, really! I really am sorry to interfere! And I support you, as a matter of fact!' he yelled when he succeeded in getting the door to slam itself on the wall. Both Rei and Kid were facing the door now, the redhead glaring absently at it while Rei was pinching her petite nose.

* * *

Dinner was almost done, the table full of empty plates. Rei was puffing absently a cigarette while glaring at poor Wire. On the other side of the table, Kid was tensed up as he applied to Wire the same treatment as Rei. It was an awkward situation for the three and Wire was chocking on every piece of food, thinking that maybe Rei placed needles or maybe scattered some poison in it. He finished in record time and wanted to run through the door when a gloved hand placed itself with insanely much pressure on his shoulder. Wire raised his head and saw Rei's black eyes burning.

'Wire-chan~ it is your turn to help me with the dishes' she pushed him back on his chair, a vein popping on her forehead. Kid munched his food slowly, his amber eyes stuck on Wire's trembling figure.


End file.
